Overlord III Episode 06
"Invitation to Death" (死出への誘い Shide e no Izanai) is the sixth episode of the ''Overlord III'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on August 14, 2018. Summary Deep beneath in the Remote Tower of the Ministry of Magic, Fluder Paradyne tries to control a Death Knight in front of his disciples. As he is still unable to, he intends to someday achieve control so as to surpass Rigrit Bers Caurau as a powerful magic caster. As he moves to another section, his undead minions arm performing experiments to see if Skeletons in proximity to corpses will turn them into Zombies; with no progress whatsoever. Fluder exits the testing area, where a royal guard approaches to inform him an adamantite adventurers team want to meet him. Fluder asks if it is Silver Thread Bird or Eight Ripples, but is surprised when the guard tells him it is Darkness. In the streets of the capital city of Arwintar. Momon notes how everyone has a look that they each believe they have a bright future ahead of them, and Nabe notes the wonderful landscape. Momon explains to her that Emperor El Nix is known as the "Bloody Emperor" for his forcing incapable nobles from power, his valuing of the talent of all citizens, and his social reforms which brought incredible impact to the Empire. The nation is gaining power by magical research and military improvements. Even pointing out the patrolling soldiers, who are of better quality than Re-Estize, which drafts any able commoner to fight for them. Momon makes a slight bow to them and proceeds on his way. Seeking out the Arwintar Adventurer's Guild to sell his name, and Nabe remembers hearing of Workers being common; Momon states they do quests, but are not protected, follow Guild regulations, or are funded by the Guild. Momon sees some merit in what they do. Momonga thinks back to Demiurge's plan for making Nazarick a recognized nation, considering it a genius one-way plan, and knows the dice are now rolled. In the Imperial Palace, Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix has an intelligence report on the Demonic Disturbance, specifically Momon fighting against Jaldabaoth, as the demon hasn't been sighted since. Jircniv believes that with the kingdom in the exhausted state it is in following these events, they may not need to wage the annual war; and as they gained information easily from traitorous nobles, there's little to be done to quash Re-Estize. He then orders Fluder to investigate the Demon Jaldabaoth, while to also have answers on the mysterious Ainz Ooal Gown who saved Gazef, believing some hidden heroes have come out of hiding. The Emperor theorizes these are the initial happening of a great battle, similar to the war with the Evil Deities 200 years prior. With the Emperor's Four Imperial Knights giving their respective inputs; Fluder concludes the conversation, with some news on his investigation with Momon and Ainz Ooal Gown. Meanwhile, in Re-Estize, Zanac discusses with his father plans to rebuild following Jaldabaoth's attack on the city. Renner inquires into the status of those taken, but the investigation is still proceeding, with no leads on how the demons took 100,000 citizens. Zanac asks his father to be reassured, as citizens are praising the King's efforts in the restoration; plans made by Renner and Zanac. And the Magician's Guild is researching the magic item Jaldabaoth was seeking, believing it will find him if they can understand it. Suddenly, Barbro the eldest prince enters the room, with Gazef scolding him for entering without permission. Marquis Boullope orders Gazef to be silent as he is of Common birth, with a seconding by Barbro, threatening Gazef with imprisonment for his affront. With King Ramposa III stating Gazef serves as his duty demands. But Boullope argues having a low born as a warrior next to the king is dangerous. Back to why they entered, Barbro asks why they're not sending soldiers to E-Rantel, with Zanac answering the Empire will not attack. With the Marquis thinking they'll attack another time when their guard is down, and Barbro wanting to fight to prove himself. Later on, Gazef and Brain duel against each other while Climb observes the fight in the castle tower. But as Gazef disarms Brain causing him to fall back, the head warrior notes the improvement in skill in his old rival. Brain notes their circumstance makes that compliment sound more like patronizing. After giving praise to Brain, Climb excuses himself to return to his duties. Gazef asking if he has anywhere to go also, Brain replies it is his day off. Gazef was surprised that Brain was made a direct subordinate of Renner, with the ex-mercenary, also surprised as well about it. As Brain takes his leave, Gazef wonders if he'll leave for good this time, hoping he'd take over his position as Head Warrior after his retirement, but it will never happen. In the Singing Apple Pavilion in Arwintar, Roberdyck Goltron is being told by Hekkeran Termite that he saw incredible equipment on a foreign adventurer when walking on the street. His presence and gear definitely prove he is not a worker like they and he diverts to how gorgeous his companion was. When Rober asks if she was prettier than Imina, Hekkeran says the black-haired girl was. Rober is astounded by his saying that, despite how much he loves Imina. Immediately after, Imina walks into the bar, causing Hekkeran a guilty voiced stuttering; she is followed by Arche. After entering a closed space, Team Foresight discuss their next job: the exploration of a newly discovered tomb in the Re-Estize territory. Arche states she learned their client is Count Femel, who is losing favor with the Emperor but still has the finances to back the job. They are paid 200 Gold up front, with 150 completion, and bonuses dependent on their findings. As it is a newly found ruin, Imina notes those are most rare as she thought most were already found. Looking at the map, Arche confirms there was never an ancient city or nation in the area, but there is a small village. Hekkeran reminds them discretion their major scruple of this job as if they are found the Re-Estize royals would take note. They take a vote on the job, with unanimous agreement. Exiting the bar, Hekkeran asks Arche if her friends should speak with her parents about the debt they rack up; but Arche wants them to pay for themselves, while she takes her sisters away from the Empire. After Arche takes her leave, her remaining friends think what could happen to her if she retires as a worker. But Imina is sure she will support her sisters as Arche is a Third Tier magic caster and can get any job she wants; especially with her Talent to see the magical capacity of others, the same Talent as Fluder Paradyne. Hekkeran proposes training a 2nd tier caster, but that's a last resort for them. Looking at other options, they all think of retiring as workers. Arche returns home to find her parents spent money they don't have on decorative artwork. Arche explains they need to be conservative with their funds. But her father doesn't wish to "lose" to the Bloody Emperor, and once he dies they will regain their titles. Arche swears that once she has her own funding she will take her sisters from their home somewhere better; her father retorts that all their care until now was because of him, and Arche with her sisters owe him immense gratitude. Exiting the living room, Arche meets her little sister Ureirika, and the two walk to their rooms to get some rest. At night in the Singing Apple Pavilion, Imina sleeps as Hekkeran looks at the moon believing this to be their last job. At dawn, worker groups from Foresight, Dragon Hunt, Heavy Masher, and Tenmu have gathered for the exploration mission to explore and investigate the mysterious tomb. Each Worker Group captain meets with each other and greeting are shared. But after Erya Uzruth takes his leave, the other leaders note he could be a danger to them all, even seeing him mistreat one of his Elf slaves. Femel's butler comes out to thank the Worker Groups for accepting the job, and directs them to their caravans; Hekkeran in awe that Sleipnir Horses will be drawing them. The Butler explains Gold adventurers will guard their encampment, but Erya raises concern over protection. The Butler alleviates the concern by introducing Momon and Nabe, an adamantite adventurers from E-Rantel. Momon surprises everyone by asking why each would choose to head to the ruins; with some answering money, and no one countering that claim. Thus, Momon replies he asked a "truly worthless" question and is "sorry." Major Events * Fluder Paradyne tries to control the Death Knight. * Momon and Nabe visit Arwintar, the capital of the Baharuth Empire. * Emperor Jircniv orders Fluder to investigate Jaldabaoth, Momon and Ainz Ooal Gown. * Foresight accepts Count Femel's request to explore a tomb in the Re-Estize Kingdom. * Four Worker Groups are gathered at Count Femel's mansion and meet Darkness their escort. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Fluder Paradyne * Ainz Ooal Gown * Narberal Gamma * Demiurge (Flashback) * Albedo (Flashback) * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Gazef Stronoff * Ramposa III * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Marquis Boullope * Brain Unglaus * Climb New Characters * Loune Vermillion * Baziwood Peshmel * Leinas Rockbruise * Nimble Arc Dale Anoch * Nazami Enec * Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself * Roberdyck Goltron * Hekkeran Termite * Imina * Arche Eeb Rile Furt * Sir Furt * Madame Furt * Ureirika * Gringham * Erya Uzruth * Parpatra Ogrion Abilities Used Known Abilities Skill/Tier Spells * Summon Undead 6th Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize ** Royal Palace New Locations * Arwintar ** Imperial Palace ** Baharuth Ministry of Magic ** Singing Apple Pavilion Anime Notes * In the Light Novel, Fluder tries to use a spell Obey, a modified spell of summon undead 6th on the Death Knight, but in the Anime, he just uses summon undead 6th instead. * Fluder being informed by a meeting with Darkness after exiting the Remote Tower. * The Vaiself Royal Family discuss about Jaldabaoth and the Annual War with the Empire. * Gazef and Brain duel against each other while Climb observes the fight in the castle tower. * The debt collector does not confront Foresight to discuss the debt of Arche's family. * Foresight is already aware of Arche's family being in debt. * James did not appear when Arche visited her family. Gallery pl:Odcinek 6 (sezon 3) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03 Episodes